1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens systems and, more particularly, to a wide angle lens system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, digital cameras are now in widespread use. Many mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant) are now equipped with a digital camera. Conventionally, a viewing angle of a digital camera is between 50 degrees and 60 degrees. Digital cameras with such a range if viewing angle have a small imaging area, thereby it can not satisfy some special purpose such as imaging a large area when, for example, users shot self-portraits.
What is needed, therefore, is a wide angle lens system with compact size to overcome or at least alleviate the above problem.